Mine Forever
by xFreeSoul
Summary: Oneshot based on Demi's 17th birthday, will two best-friends become partners in love? Rated M for a reason.


Walking around the bedroom of his beach house, the thought suddenly hit him, today was her 17th birthday, the girl that ever since she came in to his life three years ago, by knocking him over and refusing to apologize, clamming it was his fault for not looking where he was going the moment he looked in to her chocolate brown orbs that were full of joy and life - he knew he was destined to be with her.

Over the past three years he had watched her develop from a cute child in to a beautiful woman, he had been with her through thick and thin, whether she was upset or happy, in a relationship or not - and to be honest he preferred it when she was not.. But the point is, throughout all this time he had been her friend, her best friend at that, but still only a friend, and now the day had come when her was going to tell her how he truly felt. That girl being Demi Lovato.

* * *

The light hit Demi's Eyes through the eggshell curtains as a groan escaped her mouth, getting up Demi dragged herself to the calendar at the end of the bed, flickering her eyes over the dates an exited gasp left her mouth. She had been so tired last night she had somehow managed to forget. A squeal left her mouth along with the words "I'm finally 17" she started jumping up and down with excitement until her eyes landed on an outfit across the room from her.

Looking it up and down her mind flashed back to the performance her and her friends from camp rock had been practicing for the past month or so; a smile appeared on her lips at the thought of performing it tonight - and the look on her best friends face when he saw it.

Her stomach churned in excitement at the thought of her best friend - who hopefully after tonight would be much more than a best friend.

Walking to the far corner of her bedroom, Demi opened the entrance to her walk in wardrobe. Scanning through the aisles of clothing to find the perfect item to wear, her eyes stop at a baby blue backless mini dress, a smile appearing across her features; not only did it look amazing, but blue was Joe's favorite colour Demi picked the dress from its space in her wardrobe and proceeded to the shoe department of her closet.

After looking over the rails of shoes, Demi finally decided on some plain black toe-less 5 inches that would complement her dress and make her look the perfect size against Joe.

Exiting her wardrobe, Demi proceeded to hum to herself and carried on getting ready for the day's proceedings.

* * *

The rest of the day passed fairly quickly and Demi was now arriving at the venue with her elder sister Dallas to make sure all the preparations for the evening had gone as planned.

Pulling Demi in to a tight hug, Dallas spoke into her ear, "I cannot believe my baby sister is 17, you're getting so old" she joked with a smile on her face.

"Hey, it's not that old" Demi played along "After all, you are five years older than me" she joked back in response.

"I know" she replied, her eyes gleaming with sincerity "I just can't believe how fast you're growing up, and how beautiful you are".

A rosy blush made its way up Demi's cheeks, "Thank-you Dal" she whispered as she pulled her into another hug.

"No problems Demi, and Happy birthday once again, I'll have to go and check on some stuff for the party, ok?, but I will see you later, I hope you have a fantastic night" Dallas gave her one last squeeze before letting go from the hug and leaving the room.

* * *

Demi's friends and family soon started arriving and wishing her happy birthdays, but all she could do was waiting for that brown eyed guy to enter her eye line. That was until a sudden scream distracted her from her thoughts.

Looking for the source of the noise Demi came face to face with a bubbly brunette; with bright shining oceanic orbs. "Oh my Gosh, Miles, I missed you so much, I haven't seen you in forever" she cried pulling the brunette in to a tight hug.

"I know I've missed you too, we need to catch up, but not tonight, this is your night, some other time" the oceanic eyed girl babbled, "But anyway, happy birthday Hun"

"Thank-you Miles, and yes we need to make sure we do that soon, I will talk to you later" Demi exited from the hug giving her friend one last smile as she wandered around the club in the search of the one person she required...that was until she turned around and fell straight on to a certain brown haired, mocha eyed guy.

Turning around I felt a weight fall on top of my body, knocking me on to the ground, standing back up straight, I looked at the girl that was still collapsed on the floor; offering my hand to help her back up, and I came face to face with a pair of mocha orbs I knew very well.

Helping her back on to her feet my eyes traveled down her body taking in her stunning appearance, momentarily leaving me speechless.

"Joe, Joe?" the words seemed to do nothing to Joe's stunned state, so instead Demi brought him in for a hug, hoping it would awaken him.

After a few

Minuets his trance broke and he took in Demi's arms wrapped around his muscled frame, taking the opportunity, he breathed in the smell of her coconut shampoo, as he moved his hand down her frame.

Pulling away from the embrace, Demi looked in to his sparkling orbs, "Are you ok?" she asked, worry evident in her voice.

"Ye, yes I'm fine, you just look, beautiful" Joe told her, gesturing at her appearance. "And...Happy Birthday"

A flush if redness heated her face, much more so than when Dallas had complimented her, this is the one the thing she hated about Joe, how easily he could make a blush appear on her skin. "Thank-you" she whispered, turning her head in the opposite direction as if to look for someone; but really trying to hide her scarlet face.

Noticing her turning away, Joe was about to ask who she was looking for, that was until he noticed the scarlet flush on her face, as a smirk appeared on his face, he decided to be kind and pretend he hadn't noticed, "Would you like a drink?" he offered.

"Yes please" Demi whispered, glad he had changed the subject.

Going off to get her a drink, Joe removed the black velvet square jewelery box from his trouser pocket, pondering over what Demi's reaction would be when he gave her it. Opening the box to reveal an 18 carat gold promise ring, he looked at the engraving on the back, hoping those words would soon be true.

Closing the box back up and slipping it back inside his pocket, Joe quickly made his way back to where Demi was waiting in the middle of the dance floor. "Here you go" Joe passed her the drink.

"Thank-you"" Demi took the drink from him "But I have to go and get ready for the performance, I will see you later though, sorry" she told him an apologetic look in her eyes.

"It's ok, I will be waiting for when you finish, go kill it, you'll be amazing" Joe sent a sly wink her way a he pulled her in to one last hug before she left the dance floor to get ready.

* * *

Arriving back stage minutes later, Demi couldn't find her outfit and immediately started panicking "Where is it?" she yelled out frustrated at no one in particular.

"Demi, don't worry it's here" Dallas came up behind her walking in to the wardrobe and coming back ten seconds later with her outfit in tow. "Calm down, why are you such a state" Dallas asked a hysterical Demi.

"What if it goes wrong? What if I mess up? What if..." Dallas interrupted Demi's ranting mid-sentence.

"Demi, you will be fine, you are an amazing dancer, and the dance is flawless, ok? Nothing will go wrong I promise" the sincerity in her voice was so strong it started to calm her nerves.

"Ok, ok, I'm fine now" Demi took in a deep breath, "Just last minuet nerves" she told her waiting sister.

"There's no need, you'll be amazing, now go get ready and kick some serious ass" Dallas told the brown eyed girl.

"Thanks Dal" Demi told her as she took her outfit and left for the changing room to get ready for one of the biggest nights of her life.

Walking to the entrance of the stage I knew I had two options: one, run away like the scared child; or two, go out there a dance like I've never danced before, and as I stepped out on to the stage, I knew fate had already selected me choice number two. I had to show everyone what I could do.

The bright neon light hit down over the dancing beauties body as she came out on to the stage, looking out to the audience, she winked once, then as the first few bars of music began to play, her body started moving to the beat of the music, like nothing you had ever seen before.

Wearing a specially designed outfit that had the letters "D L" embroider on in gold lettering on the jacket backs, and jogging bottoms with the same lettering on the back - typical Demi, dress comfy, but look good - she could pull of any outfit, give her a bin bag and she could make it look a million dollars.

Her body interpreted the feel of the music, each lyric, every beat, they were represented by the movement of this beautiful girl and the sight made Joe's heart flutter like never before - he was now 100% sure of what he had to do tonight.

As the music flowed to a steady stop, the brunette girl made her way off stage, to be greeted by a fellow brunette, who also happened to be her best friend. "What did you think?" she asked joy evident in her eyes.

"You were amazing Demi, truly amazing, the life you put in to that piece of music was incredible, well done" he congratulated her with a goofy smile etched on his features.

Pulling him in to a hug - something the girl seemed to do very often, she whispered a cheerful "Thank-you" in to his ear.

"No problem, I just, erm...I need to talk to you can we go some where quieter?" he asked, with a blank expression on his normally happy face.

A worried look crossed Demi's eyes as she turned fully to face Joe "Sure, but what wrong? Is it something bad?" she asked, fear creeping in to her eyes.

"No, no, it's nothing bad, well I hope it won't be bad" he scratched his head - something he tended to do when nervous, as his words made Demi's face relax a little. "Now come on" with that he took Demi hand in his, Taking her away from the backstage area and in to one of the smaller private bedrooms - as the venue also had a few bedrooms for someone the guests to sleep in if they couldn't make it home.

As Joe took her hand, butterflies appeared in her stomach - as clique as it was, she felt her whole body warm up from the warmth of Joes hand; loving the feeling, she was eerily disappointed when he let go.

"So...what's up?" Joe asked awkwardness filling the air surrounding him.

"Joe, you brought me here, that means you're the one that's supposed to be telling me something?" puzzlement crossed her face at the scene Joe was putting on.

"Right, yes I knew that" he scratched his head in nervousness "I just. I don't know how to..."

"Joe, just tell me, I'm your best friend, you can tell

Me anything remembers?" the sincerity of Demi's words stunned him.

"Demi, I...I love you"

"I'm sorry...what?" she knew the question sounded rude, but what more could she say? Did the boy stood in front of her - the boy she loved, really just say what she had always wanted to hear?

Shifting nervously from foot to foot under Demi's confused stare, Joe was beginning to Whig he hadn't said one word of how he really felt and that he could take it all back - no such luck. "I love you" he repeated, this time clearer that the first although the pitch was lower.

Sliding his hands around her petite waist, Joe decided it was now or never as he pulled her body close to his planting a soft delicate kiss on her lips - gosh this was wonderful, he had been waiting so long to savour the taste of her sweet lips.

The pressure of Joe's lips against hers shocked her; never in her wildest dreams had she imagined her biggest fantasy ever coming true, yet here was everything she shad ever wished for right in front of her. Only spending a few seconds hesitating, Demi started kissing back, putting more passion in to this kiss than she ever had in her life.

A smirk appeared on Joes lips through the kiss - Demi was kissing back, this meant she liked him too: moving his hands up to travel through her brunette locks; he also moved his lips from the plump swollen ones down to the pale white skin on her neck as the took her skin in little by little to suck and nibble on.

The first moan of the night made its way from Demi's lips; this however would soon be the first of many that left her lips on this night.

Removing His own shirt, Joe proceeded to help Demi with her dress, unzipping it and having it on the floor in record speed, taking in the sight of Demi in just her underwear in front of him, Joe's eyes filled with lust, and as he looked back in to Demi's eyes, he saw the feeling was mutual.

Quickly removing his jeans, Joe proceeded to push Demi back against the bed as his hands started exploring her body, before moving themselves to her perky breasts, and in one swift movement undid the red lacy material that was separating them from his eyes.

Taking in the magnificent sight in front of him, the brown eyed boy moved down and took one of her perky pink nubs in to his mouth, as he caressed the unattended one with his left palm.

"Joeey" the brunette girl called out as small beads of perspiration began to form on her forehead, unable to hand the torture she quickly took control of the situation, pushing Joe's muscular body down on to the bed beneath them, "Now it's my turn" she whispered with a sly sexy smirk pal ted on her features.

Moving down to his boxer shorts, I could see the large tent that was formed there, "Mm...is someone happy to see me?" the girl teased with a raised eyebrow, pulling off his boxers Demi was left with Joe's fully erect member pointing straight in to the air.

Quickly removing Demi's panties - the last article of thing separating the too, Joe pulled her body directly on top of his so she could feel his pulsing member pressing against her womanhood, "You see what you do to me?" he whispered, pleasure evident in his voice.

Pulling her face back down to his, Joe moved her hair behind her ear, "You are so beautiful" he told her looking deep in to her chocolate orbs.

A red blush formed on Demi's cheeks, this time she didn't try to hide it, she didn't want to shield herself from Joe, she wanted him to see it, whether it was embarrassing or not.

Stroking her cheek he placed a soft kiss on her cheek, "are you ready? He whispered in to her ear.

"More ready than I've ever been in my life" she said sincerely, not taking her eyes of Joe's brown orbs for a single second.

Flipping the over so he was on top, Joe moved the end of his member to Demi's opening, "I want you to look in to my eyes the whole time ok? If it hurts, I want you to tell me to stop ok?" Demi quickly nodded her head.

Joe began moving his erect member in a few inches when he saw pain start to appear in Demi's eyes, "its ok, its ok, keep going" she urged on, taking in a shark inhale of breath.

Pushing all the way inside and ripping through her hymen, Joe stayed still for a few moments for Demi to accustom to his size, as Demi's face started to relax, Joe started moving at a slow pace, then the thing he had been waiting for filled his ears - the sound of Demi moaning his name.

He watched he eyes roll to the back of her head in bliss and knew she was in pure ecstasy, "Joey, harder" she moaned out. Will who was I not to oblige?

Joe started pumping faster; as Demi's moans got louder and they both got closer and closer to their release.

Letting out a series of moans, Joe released himself inside her as Demi's juices flowed down the side of her legs, removing himself from between her legs, Joe laid back on the bead breathless as Demi cuddled up to his side - "Guess were not going back to the party then?" he asked, eyeing the mess they had made on the bed.

Too exhausted to answer, Demi simply laid her head against Joe's sweaty chest as she found herself drifting off in to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Waking up early the next morning, Demi formed a small "o" with her mouth as she let out a tired yawn as quietly as she could, but to her surprise when she lifted her hear she came face to face with the pair of mocha orbs she knew and loved.

"Morning beautiful", he announced pulling her in for a kiss.

"How long have you been up?" she questioned, "You should have woke me" she finished with an angry pout on her face that made her look the least bit angry and more, well, like a child.

A small laugh left Joe's lips, "About an hour, I was just watching my beautiful girlfriend sleep" he told her, a cheesy smile on his features.

A red flush filled Demi's face, "Girlfriend? Really?" she asked; hope radiating from her brown orbs.

"Well...only if you say yes"

"What reason do I have to say no? This has been the best birthday I've ever had" she asked leaning in and planting a passionate kiss on his lips.

Pulling away from Demi's plump lips, "Speaking of which, you still haven't had my birthday present", Joe got up from the bead leaning down to his trouser pocket and retrieving the small black velvet box.

Kneeling down in front of an open mouthed Demi, Joe opened the box to reveal a sparkling diamond engagement ring, "Demetria Devonne, will you marry me?" he asked, hope surrounding him.

"Of course I will" Demi through her arms around Joe and pulled him in tight, "I have never been happier than I am right in this moment" a giant smile was plastered on her face - she was really living up to what she was known for.

Lifting the ring up to present the ring to Demi, she saw the words "Mine Forever" engraved on the back and started to tear up. "Will you be mine forever Demi?"

"I cannot think of anything I would rather do" she cried in joy as Joe slipped the ring in to her ring finger. "I love you Demi, I always have and I always will" he whispered in to her ear, placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

* * *

THE END! :'D - hope you enjoyed it & please review. Ree.x


End file.
